The Best Gift
by Koharu Mitsuki
Summary: It's Syaoran's 18th birthday and Sakura's away. He didn't know there was a surprise coming up...until he realizes something important. SxS songfic. Edited version in the second chapter.
1. The old version

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic so be easy on me!

**Summary: **It's Syaoran's 18th birthday and he misses her so much. Then he hears a song reminding him of the reason why he loves Sakura.

Here goes…

* * *

**The Best Gift**

**July 13, At the Li Mansion…**

"Syaoran! Happy Birthday man! I can't believe your 18!" a boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes hidden in glasses greeted.

"Hiiragizawa, what do you want!" the lad glared at him. This was Syaoran Li, a young lad with messy chocolate brown hair matched with piercing amber eyes. Today is his birthday and he really wasn't in the mood because he misses a certain emerald-eyed princess of his.

'_So it's true. He really misses her.'_ Eriol Hiiragizawa thought.

'_Sakura... _sigh_ I miss you'_ Syaoran thought. _'You said you'd be here today.'_

"Nothing, anyway, Tomoyo and I prepared a little gift for you. Let's go in the garden, shall we?" Eriol said.

"Yeah, whatever."

**Inside the Mansion...**

"Sakkie, you ready?" a girl with purplish hair and amethyst eyes asked her bestfriend.

"Yup." she replied. _'I hope he'll like the surprise.'_

"Then let's go, Syaoran and Eriol are waiting." the girl said. Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji and beside her is none other than the emerald-eyed princess, Sakura Kinomoto.

"Ok." She replied. And together, the approached the garden.

**Outside the Li Mansion... in the garden...**

"Why did you drag me here?" Syaoran asked, obviously angry.

"You'll soon find out" Eriol replied calmly.

Just about when he was going to shout at him, he heard a familiar voice by the Cherry Blossom tree...

_Can't somebody explain to me  
Why everybody's tryin' to be  
Livin' like a celebrity  
Doin' what they see on MTV  
Ice is cool but I'm lookin' for more  
Simple things is what my heart beats for _

'_Sakura?_' he knew that voice. It could only belong to _her. _He walked to the direction of the voice only to find the girl of his dreams standing in front of him, smiling. He didn't even notice Eriol disappearing.

_That's me  
I don't ask for much  
Baby  
Havin' you is enough_

For the first time that day, he smiled.

_You ain't got to buy nothin'  
It's not what I want  
Baby,its you  
We don't have to go nowhere  
It's not what I want  
Baby,its you  
It's not by what you got, I know you got a lot  
No matter what you do, you always gettin' hot  
It's you... it's you ...  
Baby, all I want is you, yeah_

He remembers how she acted towards him in their first meeting. 'I remember how she hated me because I was rich and spoiled.' He chuckled.

_It don't matter that your car is fly  
And your rims are spinnin' on the side_

_And it don't matter where we go tonight  
Cause if I'm with you, I'll be alright  
That's cool, but I'm lookin for more  
It's your love that my heart beats for_

_Cause that's me  
You don't have to spend a dime  
Baby  
I just want your time (yeah ... )_

Then it hit him.

_  
You ain't got to buy nothin'  
It's not what I want  
Baby, it's you  
We don't have to go nowhere (It's not what I want)  
It's not what I want  
Baby, it's you  
It's not by what you got, I know you got a lot  
No matter what you do, you're always gettin' hot  
It's you ... (it's you) It's you (Baby)  
Baby all I want is you, yeah  
(Hey ... ... ... yeah)  
_

The reason why Syaoran loves her...

_  
You ain't got to buy nothin' (It's not what I want)  
It's not what I want (oh)  
Baby, it's you  
We don't have to go nowhere (nowhere)  
It's not what I want  
Baby, it's you  
It's not by what you got, I know you got a lot (hey, yeah)  
No matter what you do, you're always gettin' hot  
It's you ... (it's you) ... it's you  
Baby (baby) all I want is you, yeah  
(Yeah)_

...was because she didn't like him for his looks nor his riches, she loved him because of what's inside, not the outside. And that song made him remember it.

Finally, the song is over. Sakura leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheeks, then a big hug. He hugged back.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was coming. I wanted it to be a surprise, you see."

"It's alright as long as you're here."

She chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just wondering if you got the message that I wanted to tell you."

"Oh. Of course I did."

"Happy birthday Syaoran. I love you."

"I love you too. Where's my gift?" he joked.

"Oh, sorry, I almost forgot about that."

She broke the hug, cupped her hands in his cheeks and gave him a loving, passionate kiss.

This was truly a memorable day for him. And for the first time... he liked the gift that Eriol gave him. It was the best gift ever.

-Owari-

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! The song is Baby It's You by Jojo. A Valentines gift from me.

Please READ AND REVIEW!

Koharu Mitsuki 


	2. The new version

Finally! The re-do version! I didn't like the first one so I re-did it a little. This is a little longer than the first one. The start is almost the same but the other parts are different from the fist one. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic so be easy on me!

**Summary: **It's Syaoran's 18th birthday and he misses her so much. Then he hears a song reminding him of the reason why he loves Sakura.

Here goes...again...

* * *

The Best Gift  
July 13, At the Li Mansion… 

"Syaoran! Happy Birthday man! I can't believe your 18!" a boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes in glasses greeted.

"Hiiragizawa, what do you want!" the lad glared at him. This was Syaoran Li, a young lad with messy chocolate brown hair matched with piercing amber eyes. Today is his birthday and he really wasn't in the mood because he misses a certain emerald-eyed princess of his.

'_So it's true. He really misses her.' _theboy besidewho greeted himthought. This lad is Eriol Hiiragizawa, the so-called bestfriend of our birthday boy

'_Sakura... _sigh_ Imiss you'_ Syaoran thought. _'You said you'd be here today.'_

"Nothing, anyway, Tomoyo and I prepared a little gift for you. Let's go in the garden, shall we?" Eriol said.

"Yeah, whatever."

**Inside the Mansion...**

"Sakkie, you ready?" a girl with purplish hair and amethyst eyes asked her bestfriend.

"Yup." she replied. _'I hope he'll like the surprise.'_

"Then let's go, Syaoran and Eriol are waiting." the girl said. Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji and beside her is none other than the emerald-eyed princess, Sakura Kinomoto.

"Ok." She replied.

And together, the approached the garden...

**Outside the Li Mansion... in the garden...**

"Why did you drag me here?" Syaoran asked, anger rising in him.

"You'll soon find out" Eriol replied calmly.

Just about when he was going to shout at him, he heard a familiar voice by the Cherry Blossom tree...

_Can't somebody explain to me  
Why everybody's tryin' to be  
Livin' like a celebrity  
Doin' what they see on MTV  
Ice is cool but I'm lookin' for more  
Simple things is what my heart beats for _

And there she was, standing there, singing her heart out to him and all he did was say, "Sakura."

_That's me  
I don't ask for much  
Baby  
Havin' you is enough_

For the first time that day, he smiled.

_You ain't got to buy nothin'  
It's not what I want  
Baby,its you  
We don't have to go nowhere  
It's not what I want  
Baby,its you  
It's not by what you got, I know you got a lot  
No matter what you do, you always gettin' hot  
It's you... it's you ...  
Baby, all I want is you, yeah_

He remembers how she acted towards him in their first meeting. 'I remember how she hated me because I was rich and spoiled.' He chuckled.

_It don't matter that your car is fly  
And your rims are spinnin' on the side_

_And it don't matter where we go tonight  
Cause if I'm with you, I'll be alright  
That's cool, but I'm lookin for more  
It's your love that my heart beats for_

_Cause that's me  
You don't have to spend a dime  
Baby  
I just want your time (yeah ... )_

Then it hit him.

_  
You ain't got to buy nothin'  
It's not what I want  
Baby, it's you  
We don't have to go nowhere (It's not what I want)  
It's not what I want  
Baby, it's you  
It's not by what you got, I know you got a lot  
No matter what you do, you're always gettin' hot  
It's you ... (it's you) It's you (Baby)  
Baby all I want is you, yeah  
(Hey ... ... ... yeah)  
_

The reason why Syaoran loves her...

_  
You ain't got to buy nothin' (It's not what I want)  
It's not what I want (oh)  
Baby, it's you  
We don't have to go nowhere (nowhere)  
It's not what I want  
Baby, it's you  
It's not by what you got, I know you got a lot (hey, yeah)  
No matter what you do, you're always gettin' hot  
It's you ... (it's you) ... it's you  
Baby (baby) all I want is you, yeah  
(Yeah)_

...was because she didn't like him for his looks nor his riches, she loved him because of what's inside, not the outside. And that song made him remember it.

Finally, the song is over. Sakura leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheeks, then a big hug. He hugged back.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was coming. I wanted it to be a surprise, you see."

"It's alright as long as you're here."

She chuckled.

He broke the hug and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"You know..." Syaoran started.

"What?"

"That song reminded me of how much I love you."

"Aww, I love you too Syaoran. By the way, Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks. Where's my kiss?" he joked.

She chuckled. "You spoiled rich kid."

"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore! I'm eighteen, for your information!"

She just laughed even more.

And before he could say anything else, Sakura leaned forward for a kiss...and before he knew it, he was kissing her back. They stayed like that for a long time until they parted due to lack of oxygen.

This was truly a memorable day for him.

And for the first time in years, Eriol's gift to him was the best gift he could ever wish for.

Owari

* * *

**A/N: **The song is Baby It's You by Jojo.

If you have any comments or whatsoever, please feel free to review.

Koharu Mitsuki 


End file.
